Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to a display device and a display method for a display device.
Related Art
A display device adopts different methods to play images of different image formats. In order to facilitate the display device correctly detecting an image format, conventionally a user has to manually adjust the display device to an appropriate play mode in order to ensure the display device to correctly play images. A known method for detecting a source of an image signal is to wait for each image input port of the display device for a predetermined time to detect whether there is an image signal inputted to the correct or corresponding input port. Because it is too long to wait for multiple or all of the image input ports for the predetermined time for detection, it is difficult to quickly and effectively find the image input port used for transmitting the image signal.
Patent application publications related to display devices include, for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20090079717 and 20130322461.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.